Orion's Constellation
by banillachoco
Summary: How about some bedtime stories about the constellation who fell in love with a lonely little boy with glazing blue eyes which deeper than the ocean itself? WARN : Yaoi/BL. Sasunaru.


**Orion's Constellation**

 **Teaser**

 **I do not own these character they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : Yaoi/BL, typo berserakkan, EYD dipertanyakan.**

Kalian tahu? Bagian mana yang paling kusukai dari sifat manusia? Apakah itu keegoisan mereka? Keangkuhan mereka? Atau keserakahan mereka? Haha bukan -bukan yang itu. Mungkin setelah kuceritakan satu kisah pengantar tidur favoritku yang selalu ibuku ceritakan... kalian bisa menebaknya.

 _Long ago, people wondered what the Milky Way was, and they had a number of interesting legends to explain it. My favorite one come from The Khoisan people of the Kalahari desert in southern Africa._

Setiap aku akan menutup mataku dimalam hari aku selalu menyempatkan untuk memandang langit malam dari bingkai jendela dihadapan tempat tidurku. Lalu, ibuku akan pergi ke kamarku untuk memastikan apakah aku sudah terlelap atau memutuskan untuk menjadi anak pembangkang. Yang tentu saja dengan egoku sebagai anak labil aku memutuskan untuk membangkang dan melanggar jam tidur malam yang telah ayahku tetapkan. Tapi tidak masalah. Karena malam ini berbeda dari biasanya. Ibuku masuk kedalam kamarku, memperhatikanku sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku dan duduk di sofa yang terletak disisi tempat tidurku.

 _The bushmen of the Kalahari desert said that long ago there were no stars in the night sky. No-one could walk around at night because they could not see and would bump into things._

Ahh iya~ aku masih ingat ketika ibuku mengatakan bahwa dia punya cerita pengantar tidur yang sangat indah. Yang diceritakan oleh neneknya ketika dia masih seumuran denganku. Dongeng yang dilantunkan dibawah langit berbintang tanpa awan yang menggantung. Cerita tentang rasi bintang paling terang yang jatuh cinta kepada sosok yang melukisnya. Sosok seorang bocah laki-laki kesepian yang dikucilkan dari kelompoknya. Sosok bermahkotakan helai pirang keemasan seperti sinar matahari pagi. Memiliki iris berwarna biru yang lebih dalam dari lautan dan lebih menakjubkan dibanding langit biru itu sendiri.

 _One little boy who lived alone in a hut was very lonely. He longed to go out at night and visit with people. One night a spirit came and told him to take a pot of the embers in his fire and throw them up into the air. The little boy did as he was told and the embers were turned into the Milky Way..._

Hmm? Kalian pikir aku berbohong? Kalian pikir tidak mungkin sosok seindah itu ada di dunia ini? Ckckck kalian salah! Dia memang sangat indah seperti langit musim panas disiang hari. Sosoknya yang seperti itulah yang membuat salah satu penghuni langit malam terpesona. Konstelasi Orion. Sang rasi bintang terjerat oleh sosok yang merefleksikan waktu yang berlawanan dengan waktu yang dihuninya. Pada saat sang rasi menatap iris biru itu dia mengerti keindahan langit dipagi hari. Pada saat sang rasi melihat surai keemasan itu dia mengerti keagungan sang raja surya yang tak pernah ia saksikan sendiri. Pada saat menatap senyuman milik bocah itu... dia mengerti akan kehangatan matahari yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

 _She said 'How about some bedtime stories about the constellation who fell in love with a lonely little boy with glazing blue eyes which deeper than the ocean itself?'_

Biar kutebak isi pikiran kalian sekarang. Kalian pasti menganggap kisah dongeng ini akan seperti dongeng yang diciptakan disney bukan? Picisan dan cengeng. Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya kok. Tapi biar kuberitahu apa yang membuat cerita ini berbeda. Ssstt... kemari... mendekatlah... ini rahasia ya? Karena apa yang akan kukatakan ini melanggar norma sosial yang ada.

 _'Please tell me mama... tell me that story. Tell me... did they make it? Did_ _ **happy ever after**_ _does happened to them?' I whispered to my mother's face_

Pemeran utama dari dongengku ini melakukan dosa yang menjijikan yang dibenci oleh sang khalik. Karena pemeran dalam kisah dongeng ini bukan sang pangeran yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang putri cantik... melainkan kisah seorang anak laki-laki yang berhasil menjerat cinta sang rasi bintang paling terang di kerajaan malam. Sirius.

 _'Are you sure? What i'm gonna tell you will make your eyes heavier than before, your head lighter than before, your heartbeat faster than ever and leave your heart longing for something you don't even know... will you hear it or leave it?'_

Hihihi... kalian masih punya kesempatan untuk berpikir ulang. Jangan sampai kalian merasa bosan dan menyesal karena telah menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur ini...

Masih keras kepala? Baiklah... baiklah... aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau nanti ada yang mau protes ya! Aku sudah memperingatkan kalian berulang ulang!

Dan sekarang karena kalian sudah siap... mari naik ke atas tempat tidur kalian, matikan lampu dan tarik selimut kalian. Buatlah diri kalian senyaman mungkin...

 _'Go ahead mama.'_

 _And here the story begin_...

 **TBC or END?**

Hai hai semua :D banilla balik nih bawa teaser buat fanfic baru banilla :) banilla mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih buat yang mau nyempetin baca sama ngereview fanfic banilla yang sebelumnya :) makasih banyak yah! Dan buat yang minta sekuel banilla minta maaf kalau sekarang banilla belum bisa ngasih kalian sekuel dulu :( soalnya otak banilla lagi seneng-senengnya ngehayalin soal konstelasi bintang :D eheheh. Banilla lagi terobsesi sama bintang dari konstelasi Orion, Sirius. Entah kenapa julukan yang _the lonely dog_ yang dikasi ke Sirius itu bikin banilla baper :( apalgi Sirius itu kan bintang paling terang. Tapi dia dibilang kesepian :(

So, should i continue this bedtime story or not? Silahkan jawab di kotak review~


End file.
